


It's Just Cherries on Top

by Petersolacenovak



Series: A silver lining [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aromantic Charlie Weasley, Everyone in the Weasley Fam Lived, F/F, F/M, Family Dinners, Family Drama, Harry is a Weasley, Harry is now a full on Weasley, I should have added Oliver dropping in at some point, It's not perfectly written, Like they should have done in book one, Luna is a gem, M/M, Molly and Arthur adopted him, Molly just wants her kids to be happy, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Percy has impulse problems, after the war, but i tried, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petersolacenovak/pseuds/Petersolacenovak
Summary: It had become a necessary requirement for all the Weasley children to come to a Friday night dinner, once a month, after the war.With coming so close to one of her sons, Molly Weasley had demanded her children see her at least once every month-and that was mostly just for Charlie and Bill, since they lived far away, and Percy, since he was always so deep in work and stress.Of course, after a while, the Weasleys started bringing their partners with them, causing a bit of drama.





	It's Just Cherries on Top

**Author's Note:**

> I just got back into the HP fandom, and lemme just say, I missed y'all. I love this fandom, and just decided to go and read like a ton of Percy/Oliver fics. Yep, check that ship out, it's amazing.

Ron wrapped an arm around his girlfriend’s shoulders, assuming Hermione was feeling as cool as he-maybe more, as she only had a sweater over her dress, while Ron, a long sleeved tee and a sweater.

She smiled, nonetheless, and kissed his cheek, aiming for a large part of his many freckles, which dotted his face like a mosaic. A grin dusted both of their features and they fell into a soft quiet, the only sound coming from inside the Weasley home. Loud laughs came from within, and they both tried to ignore it until they were called in for dinner.

It had become a necessary requirement for all the Weasley children to come to a Friday night dinner, once a month, after the war. With coming so close to one of her sons, Molly Weasley had demanded her children see her at least once every month-and that was mostly just for Charlie and Bill, since they lived far away, and Percy, since he was always so deep in work and stress.

Of course, after a while, the Weasleys started bringing their partners with them. First, it was just Fleur who came with the Bill.

Fred had invited Angelina Johnson (Who was apparently his girlfriend, much to no one’s surprise).

After a few months of Ron working over his nerves, he invited Hermione over, to which she said yes and laughed at his awkwardness. But, during the time Ron took to ask Hermione over, George asked out Katie bell-who quickly became his girlfriend and accompanied him to the family feast.

Ginny had arrived to the last three dinners, hand in hand with Luna Lovegood, a smirk planted on her lips at everyone’s shocked expression. She had been extremely happy when Harry told her about his own developing love life, and very relieved he was over their romantic relationship-leaving her and Luna to cuddle on the couch during dessert.

And so, all of the Weasley children had arrived with their special someone, Charlie having his beloved dragons with him (As dangerous as it sounds) and Harry with a big stack of fan mail from supporters around the world. And then there was also Percy...no one really knew what was going on with him and no one wanted to ask, in fear of him disappearing once again

Ron leaned closer to Hermione, trying to give more of his body warmth with a big hug, when- “Ron! Hermione! It's time for dinner, you two!” Harry shouted from the front doorstep, his voice carrying all the way down to them, at the end of the hill.

“Do you think we could just ignore him and sit here in peace for the rest of the evening, ‘Mione?” Ron asked, voice practically in a whine.

The curly haired witch laughed at her partner and stood, reaching out a hand to help Ron up and get him off the grass and dirt.

Ron quickly accepted and pulled himself off the ground, using Hermione’s hand very minimally-to not seem like he had tried too hard-keeping his fingers intertwined with Hermione’s as they made their way up the hill, coming closer and closer to a disgruntled looking Harry.

“What's wrong?” Hermione frowned, getting close enough to see the discomfort in his eyes. And his grimace. And his sweaty forehead.

And his frustrated huffs he was letting out.

“Nothing,” He answered hotly, “Mom’s just...asking me when I'm gonna bring someone over. She hasn't stopped asking me about that chick, Pansy.”

The couple exchanged humoured looks, stifling their laughter in different ways. Hermione slipped a hand over her mouth, and Ron-not stifling his at all-simply burst into a round of laughter.

“You're such a git.” Harry scowled, spinning around on his heel and walking into the bright and-relatively-happy home of the Weasley clan, his black robes billowing behind him.

Ron followed after his friend, stopping his laughter and replacing it with a whine when Hermione elbowed him in the rib cage, “Shut it, Ronald.” She commanded and made her way over to the dinner table.

She sat next to Luna and Fred, pulling a napkin into her lap and tucking a curl behind her ear. A smile sent around the table, and she was diving into a deep conversation with Luna, discussing whether or not they would be returning to Hogwarts for an eighth year. Ron sighed and sat next to his little sister, ignoring an irritated Percy, who had been nodding at the seat next to him-not wanting George to take the seat on his right, as he was now seated in between the twins.

Harry sat down at the other end of the table, right next to Charlie and Bill, grinning brightly at the two telling him Molly was going to sit at the other end with Ron and Ginny. He gave a laugh when Charlie began to drag out his wallet (Which was full to the max with pictures of his dragon children) before both were scolded by Arthur-who sat across from them, along with a tired looking Fleur. The pregnancy seemed to really be doing a number on her sleep schedule.

“Alright, everyone!” Mrs. Weasley shouted from the kitchen doorway and hurried over to the table with a large tray, “Dinner time!” She said and revealed the food on the large dish.

A cooked chicken sat in front of them all, perfectly seasoned with basil and salt, with a crispy thick skin that made the twins’ mouths start to water from just looking at it, and a scent that made them all grin hungrily. Around the table sat, bowls of cooked corn, baskets of toasted bread, and goblets of pumpkin juice. It smelled warm and savory and very much like a home cooked meal from Molly Weasley.

“This looks amazing, Molly.” Arthur smiled at his wife, “However did you find the time to make this all in three hours?” He asked and stood to pull her seat out for her.

“Just the perks of being a mother. I know how to multitask.” She answered, sitting herself down and scooting into the table. She placed her napkin in her lap and nodded for everyone to begin eating once Arthur sat back down. The woman looked over to Angelina next, “I know you're a vegetarian, dear-there's some veggie chicken right next to George.” She pointed to the food and gave her son a look, in order for him to pass the food to his- probably soon to be-sister in law.

They all dove into eating, everyone striking up their own conversations with one another. Harry began to rant about Mcgonagall pressuring him into taking on the new defense against the dark arts position, after he graduated, to Charlie and Arthur. He got several eye rolls from Hermione-who wished she could get a job at Hogwarts so easily-and decided to complain about how irritating Harry and Ron could be to Luna and Katie.

Angelina eat her food happily, only offering some words of wisdom to the conversation Fred and George had begun with Percy-when they became incredibly annoying to the older brother.

She was quite done with their idiotic behavior.

Of course, Ginny and Ron were talking to their mother, trying to explain to her why they couldn't have a wedding right after graduation, as they were still way too young. But, Molly just wanted them to be in love forever and have everlasting happiness, like any mother would want for her children.

At the very end of the table, Fleur and Bill sat, talking quietly, hands clapped together, and very slowly eating their fill.

Something about how they would live when their child came into the world-but no one was really listening in. It was much too intimate and personal for someone to eavesdrop on.

And luckily, no one did.

Unluckily, that meant Molly was going to begin her usual series of questions for the single people at the table. Which, only consisted of Harry and Percy now, as everyone had partners or was aromatic (Cough-Charlie-Cough). The two gentlemen sucked in a breath as she asked,

“So are either of you seeing someone?”

The table quickly stopped the small conversations, all wanting to see the new episode of: Molly Weasley trying to set her kids up with her friend’s kids. Every new one was a delight to watch when you weren't the object of Molly’s questions and suspicious glances.

The two glasses wearing boys, looked to one another-trying to make the other go first. Harry seemed to lose and say to his adoptive mother, “...Uh, no…”

“Real convincing, mate.” Fred snickered, earning a pinch from his girlfriend, to which he yelped at.

Molly hooked into Fred’s comment and looked to Harry with wide eyes, “Are you seeing someone? Really? Why haven't you told me? Who is it? Would I approve? Who is she?”

Harry glared at the others snickering as he answered, “It's actually not a she.”

Molly and Arthur’s eyes went comically wide, “Oh?” The both questioned. “Well, that's...that’s wonderful, dear, I can't wait to meet…” Molly looked to Harry, “Do they use he/him pronouns? Or They/them? Or something else?” She asked.

“He-he uses he.” Harry answered, almost crying over how well Molly was taking his news.

“Wonderful!” She grinned, “Invite him over for tea and I can meet him!”

Harry nodded, “I can-yeah. I'll invite him over for tea. He would love that, mom.” His voice grew thick with emotion and his eyes shimmered with happy tears when Charlie patted him on the back and Fleur kissed his cheek. He looked to Arthur, waiting for his comments.

The man raised an eyebrow, “What? You heard your mother, invite the boy over for Merlin’s sake!” He took a sip of pumpkin juice before going on, “But what’s the boy’s name? Do any of us know him?”

“Um,” Harry shrugged, “I think so. You might know his father better though, dad.”

“Does he work at the ministry? Is it Harper’s son? He’s a bit of a tosser, but I heard his son was into lads and had recently struck up a relationship with some-”

“It's not Mr. Harper’s son.” Ron cut his father off, wanting to just get all of this drama over with. He couldn’t eat his dinner peacefully in this conversation. Bites of chicken were taken rapidly, followed by mouth fills of pumpkin juice and corn.

Two blue eyes darted over to Ron before to Harry, “Then who is it?” Arthur frowned, “Don’t say it’s Harper, himself. I would have to alert the authorities. Right after I gave him a rightful beating, of course. Maybe use just my fists. No wand necessary.”

Harry’s nose wrinkled up in disgust. He ignored the shouts of laughter the others gave and squeaked, “That is-no. Just,” He closed his eyes and almost dry heaved, “Merlin’s saggy tit, no.”

“Harry!” The twins and Molly shouted at the same time, but for different reasons and with very different tones.

“Sorry,” Harry smiled sheepishly at his mother, “Anyways, no. I'm not. I'm,” He looked at his family before spitting out, “I'mkindasortadatingDracoMalfoy.” As fast as he could.

Molly gave him a frown, “I’m sorry-what, Harry, dear?”

“I'm dating Draco Malfoy. The son of Lucius Malfoy.” Harry answered, shoving a piece of bread in his mouth and avoiding any eye contact at all.

“Huh.” Arthur grunted, sitting back in his seat a bit, setting his fork down. If he was angry, he didn't show it. He looked more...surprised.

“You're not...upset?” Harry asked, head tilting to the side as he looked from a surprised Arthur to softly smiling Molly.

“Of course not, Harry!” Molly yelped, “Why would we be upset? You've found a boy who makes you happy, how could any of us stand in the way of your heart?”

The other murmerd in agreement, All casting a loving look around the table-those with partners there, sending soft smiles and tender winks to their lovers.

“Congratulations on finding someone worthy of your love, Har.” Ginny smiled at the curly haired wizard who she used to date. They nodded to each other, and Ginny reached for Girlfriend’s hand, Fred reaching for his girlfriend.

“Congratulations.” Angelina echoed, leaning into the arm that wrapped around her. She gave Harry a sincere look, “You deserve it, Harry. You really do.”

“We love you, kid.” Charlie grinned and ruffled Harry’s already messy locks. More laughter erupted from everyone’s throat, and Harry found himself trying to hold back a few tears, his emotions becoming heavier with all the kind words he was getting.

“He has changed though, right?” Katie piped up, staying quiet for most of the prior conversation, but speaking up in that moment. She hurried on when she noticed everyone’s raised eyebrows, “I-I mean, he wasn't the...nicest person to be around and he regularly made fun on me for being a half blood and he-”

“He's the one who gave you the cursed necklace.” Harry finished for her, “Oh, I am so sorry, Katie. I completely forgot that you two had a history.”

The doe eyes girl laughed softly and without any humor, “It's fine. Really. I just, want to be sure you're being treated right,” She smiled at him again, “You’ll be my brother, after all.” She looked over at George and grinned at his knowing smirk.

All 15 pairs of eyes snapped over to Katie’s hand, trailing down her fingers until they came upon a shiny engagement ring. A hundred different exclamations came all at once:

“Bloody hell!” Ron squawked..

“Katie, zat ez amazing!” Fleur sung.

“Mate! What on earth?!?” Fred yelled.

“I'm gonna cry again!” Harry sobbed.

“This is the best dinner I've ever been to. And I've attended very lovely suppers in my father’s garden.” Luna beamed.

“Merlin! What wonderful news!” Arthur wondered.

“I'm so happy for you guys,” Ginny said after the others stopped their bellyaching. She offered her older brother and soon to be sister in law a smile, which they both returned happily.

“That means the world to me, Gin.” George thanked her, trying to avoid the molten hot glare from his twin.

Sadly there was no avoiding Fred’s wrath.

“What the hell, George?!? Why wouldn't you tell me you proposed? I was gonna set up a romantic evening for you two and then show up halfway through, with rose petals, and champagne, and a camera to capture the lovely-”

“Actually,” Katie cut off the angry red headed boy, “I proposed to him. He didn't really know it was gonna happen and was in tears when I put this ring on his finger.”

“I was not!” George yelped when the others began to snicker.

“He did. He wanted to be the one to ask, so I let him do it,” She looked back down at the ring before up to the others and chuckled, “So, lucky me. I get to wear the ring and he gets…” She thought for a second, “Well...me.”

The laughed, some still in the form of snickers, and some very wet as if they had just cried.

...Harry and Molly…

The screeching of a chair sliding back on the ground could be heard, and Bill was on his feet. He grabbed his pumpkin juice and raised it high, “A toast to George and Katie's engagement, Harry’s new relationship, and my future daughter.” He smiled.

A round of ‘Here here’s went around the table and then little knocks as everyone clinked their glasses together. Luna accidentally spilled some of her own drink on her girlfriend’s hand-but Ginny didn't seem to care and smiled back at her.

The rest of the family finished their clinks and all took a large gulp, finishing up the toast and going right back into eating and talking with one another. As a whole family, with everyone smiling brightly and full of joy, no one feeling out of place.

Except Percy Weasley, who was fidgeting in his seat and trying to hide a look of something that resembled sadness. His curly hair was almost sticking to his forehead with all the perspiration he was creating, and his fingers were clenched around his silverware.

He looked down at his plate with a blank look when he got an elbow to the gut.

“Perce?” Fred frowned, “You alright?”

The tall redhead’s older brother’s lips scrunched up, as if sucking on a tart lemon drop, and looked his brother in the face. They both stared at each other until Percy lost the staring contest and blurred out,

“I’M DATING OLIVER WOOD!”

The table of Weasley’s (And future Weasleys) all slowly turned to the third oldest child, all with ajar mouths and raised eyebrows.

Percy seemed to go as red as his hair when he realized he had just shouted out-and then _what_ he had just shouted out. His face reflected the others in surprise, and was not able to answer the next conjoined scream of the entire table,

“WHAT?!?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyed? Leave a comment and a kudos-but also, I gotta ask, is anyone interested in me doing more Harry Potter fanfics?


End file.
